


Mother and Son

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [25]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Eöl laments losing Aredhel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Eöl

She was not willing, not after the enchantment wore off, but by then she was mine. The Noldor bitch screamed and defied me at every turn but she bore the child willingly. Why, I do not know. He was fair and beautiful like her. I hated him as much as I did her. She tried to poison him toward me, but he hated her people as much as I did. 

I should have let them go. They caused me nothing but grief. But I could not live without her near. I loved her too, more than I hated the Noldor.


End file.
